The Unexplainable
by yaoi4evandnevayuri
Summary: Tory finds himself in Colin's room. As Tory tries to get him to answer his questions, Tory finds out instead something that he didn't expect to know.


It was a day where nothing made any sense at all. The day started off good, and ended up being the worse day of my life. I was terrified of what was to happen next. And I had a good reason too.

**~WHACK!~** Colin's hand just pummeled my face. It didn't hurt that bad, but it shocked me enough to cause me to stumble a little. I dropped the medicine that I had just bought from the pharmacy a little while ago.

"What's the matter with you?" Colin asked me with a face of frustration, with a slight bit of resentment. "Just when I was starting to…" He started to blush. He didn't know what to say and neither did I. But I tried to open my mouth just to calm him down.

"I don't know." I answered. "I just was curious, that's all. I wanted to know more about you. About why you act the way do. The reason why you're so… closed up. I wanted to know why you would shut yourself out from the world like you do. I just…" I paused for a minute holding my head, sighing because my head started to hurt from the hit, like an after effect. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go this far." I said while I rubbed my head, grabbing my throat. I was getting all foggy. I can't even see straight right now. Then I heard his voice again. But I couldn't make it out. All I remember was him shouting my name before I went into a total darkness…

I woke up in a blur. When my eyes finally cleared, I was in a foreign place. It was dim, and it smelt like cats. My head was panging with pain. I groaned a little, trying to place my hand on my head to rub it; I noticed a towel was on it. It was damp and cool. I turned my head to see Colin staring at me from his desk.

"Are you okay?" He asked me as he got up and walked towards me then he sat at the foot of the bed.

"Kind of…" I blinked my eyes and turned my head the other way. I didn't want him to notice the blush that was on my face. 'I'm in his room..!' I thought to myself. Forcing back my blush, he started to speak again…

"You were out for awhile. I had to call your mom to tell her where you were." I jerked a little when I heard that. I'm going to be in sooo much trouble when I get back. Might as well make it count, right? After this, I doubt that he'll even talk to me anymore.

"I can't answer your question. It'll be best for the both of us if you're left in the dark." I turned my head towards him with a swift. I looked at him with scolding eyes. He had a sorrowful look on his face. I was pissed off at him. So pissed. So fucking pissed…

"What the hell, Colin? Why, why are you doing this? Just tell me that!"

"You don't understand! I can't!"

"Why the hell not? Are you in trouble? Do you owe someone money? Are you in debt? What the hell is it that's got you like this..?" Colin looked away staring at one of his cats. I continued. "Is it Doctor Garrets? What is he making you do? Is he hurting you?"

"No! That's not it at all!" He got up and folded his arms. He got tense all of a sudden when I said that… 'I must have hit a nerve. I need to stop now.'

"I'm sorry, Colin." I said as I got up and made my way towards him hugging him from behind. He then jerked a little bumping his head into my own.

"Oww!" We both yelled. "**God**, that hurt!" I yelled.

"Ouch! You should've never scared me like that! Give me some warning next time…"

I looked at him confused. 'Next time? Is he giving me permission to at least do this with him? The only times we made physical contact like that was when we were in the park earlier today.' I shook off that thought and started to focus on other stuff. Like figuring out why is he so jumpy at common physical contact such as a hug. I mean, I know that it's weird for a guy to hug another guy from behind, especially since we had that little dispute earlier. But, it shouldn't be that much of a shock right?

"Do you not like being hugged?" I asked with a lecherous face. My mind sometimes go blank, and I come up with the weirdest things at those times. I don't know why, it's just that I have a tendency of wanting to pursue my own curiosity. You've notice that thought right?

"No, it's not that…" He said with a blush. "I just haven't been held in a long time. So, it kind of surprised me."

'What?' No physical contact in a long time… So, that's it. He acts weird around people because he doesn't know how to handle people! The only question left is, why?' I thought to myself rubbing my forehead where he hit me at.

"Well." I started to say. "Well what?" He asked looking at me with a curious face. "Well…" I started to move closer to him.

"Will you let me hug you again?" His face turned redder then mine has ever been. He looked like a ripe tomato! It was so… Well… Cute! He then tried to speak, but his tongue became tied again. When he started to stutter, I giggled a little bit. Pressing my lips against his forehead, I whispered, "I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
